


Pride

by trash_with_impurities



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Classroom desperation, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, im so sorry, omo, peeing, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_with_impurities/pseuds/trash_with_impurities
Summary: Elliot shifted, picking up his pen again and pressing his thighs together. The water he’d drank now circulating his body was beginning to make its way to his bladder, a small ache residing in his lower stomach.“You okay?” Leo asked, tilting his head questionably at the other.“Huh? Oh, yeh,” Elliot snapped out of his thoughts. “I just… kinda need the bathroom, that's all.”





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REUPLOAD of a fic posted last year. Yes, i changed AO3 accounts, for several reasons. @pisskink-whatpisskink is me (obviously that account is no longer here either)  
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS OMORASHI AND MLM.

“Leo?”

“Hm?”

“Remind me, why did we end up at the back again?”

Leo grinned, a smug expression creeping onto his face as he replied, “Because I'm next to you, and I'm smart. If you were alone, you’d need more assistance.”

“Yes, but,” Elliot frowned, taking another tentative sip of water, “Why does that mean we're stuck right next to the back window in the sun?”

“Oh, well I guess you'll have to ask the teacher why they hate you so much,” Leo chuckled lightly, picking up his own water bottle and tipping it upside down. Sure enough, it was empty.

“Thanks Leo. Thanks.”

Currently, the two were stuck at the back of the room in their last period of the day at Lutwidge Academy; the hottest day of the year, at that. To add to their misfortune - even though they'd filled up just at lunch time - the two were almost out of water, having consumed several bottles throughout the day in order to stop themselves from passing out. To make things worse, their table in this particular class just so happened to be right next to a large window, the sun beaming through the glass and roasting them.

Elliot shifted, picking up his pen again and pressing his thighs together. The water he’d drank now circulating his body was beginning to make its way to his bladder, a small ache residing in his lower stomach.

“You okay?” Leo asked, tilting his head questionably at the other.

“Huh? Oh, yeh,” Elliot snapped out of his thoughts. “I just… kinda need the bathroom, that's all.”

The moment he confessed his need, the same, teasing smirk twitched at Leo's lip, causing a deep blush to appear on Elliot's face. Why was he so embarrassed?

“You know…” Leo whispered, leaning over and nudging Elliot's shoulder, checking that the teacher wasn't looking before continuing, “You _could_ just ask to be excused. I mean, you are a Nightray. They can't exactly say no.”

“I can't do that!” Elliot gasped, horrified by the suggestion, “Missing out on class for something so trivial… t-that's… similar to something a… a Vessalius would do!”

“Yes, how scandalous,” Leo muttered nonchalantly, although his usual smug aura gave the comment a mocking edge; one which was not particularly appreciated by the other, “Sit there and wait then. I'm sure you'll ask when you're just about to wet yourself.”

“Leo!” Elliot's blushed deepened. “I'm not going to… ngh, _you know._ We've only got like, an hour and a half left. It'll be fine.”

“You seem to have forgotten that water acts like a natural diuretic,” Leo shook his head. “But if you want to hold it, that's fine too.”

“I'm glad it is!” Elliot retorted bitterly, squirming unnoticeably. His need was nowhere near urgent at this point, his bladder merely nursing a small pressure; one which had built up from water across the day.

 _It's fine,_ he told himself confidently, focusing on the work once again, _It's no problem. I can definitely hold it._

……...

He wasn’t so sure of that anymore.

Over the past hour, everything he’d drunk that day have been slowly making its way to his bladder, filling it up to its full capacity. In all honesty, it felt like it was _beyond_ its full capacity, the liquid sloshing around every time he shifted, in a desperate attempt to somehow alleviate the immense pressure.

To add to that discomfort, the nosey, shameless valet sitting to his left wasn’t helping at all, instead watching him out of the corner of his eye at every opportunity. Elliot was fairly certain Leo was fully aware of his predicament, and why he was so spaced out, but, _obviously,_ it was far more enjoyable to sit, smirk and watch in amusement.

Restlessly, Elliot tapped his foot repetitively against the floor, one leg crossed over the other. His belt was pressing down sharply against his bladder, but there was no _way_ he’d be able to loosen it without the nightmare beside him making a snarky comment.

“Elliot,” Leo whispered, feigning innocence, “Why’re you so spaced out? I’m not filling in your missed notes if you don’t pay attention.”

“I’m not spaced out,” Elliot denied, a wave of desperation washing over him briefly. He winced internally, pressing his thighs together tighter and hunching over discreetly. “Besides… y-you’re my valet! If I order you to, you will.”

“Probably not,” Leo countered, “I know I’m your valet, but no one ever said I was a _good_ valet.”

“Hmph.”

The two fell into silence once again, Leo watching Elliot like a hawk, which only contributed to his nervousness.

 _Would it really hurt if I told him…?_ Elliot considered, trying to focus on the work, and what the teacher was saying. He couldn’t, however, the throbbing in his stomach proving too much of a distraction. _How the hell did it get so bad so quickly?!_

No, it was fine. He would hold it.

“You know…” Leo spoke up once again, “Even though there’s only 20 minutes of the lesson left, you _could_ still ask to go to the bathroom…”

Instantly, Elliot felt himself flush, a shudder running through him. “It’s fine. I… don’t need it that bad.”

“I’m not stupid, Elliot,” Leo frowned, nudging the other on the shoulder hintingly, before tilting his head down and gesturing to his crotch.

“I can easily wait 20 minutes!” he snapped in retaliation. _Probably, at least…_

“Of course, if you’re too embarrassed to ask to go, there’s always many other options,” Leo chuckled, giving his master the same, teasing grin he usually wore, “For example, you could just think about something else. Something like… taps, or rivers, or… waterfalls.”

“Leo…” Elliot warned, “Not now…”

Unfortunately, those very images had been put into his head, the water inside him rushing to his bladder. If his kidneys had a faucet, it had just been turned on full, his lower stomach now aching. Whatever restraints he had – whatever control he had – would surely break eventually, the urine crashing against them like waves.

That wasn’t normal, right?

 _That stupid valet…_ Elliot thought annoyedly, biting his lip anxiously and shifting where he sat. 20 minutes wasn’t that long... surely, it couldn’t be…

“Of course, if you _can’t_ wait,” Leo continued, breaking the silence a few minutes later once again, “There’s always these empty water bottles. I mean, provided the teacher keeps talking as they are now, no one will hear as your piss as it pours into the-“

“LEO!” Elliot hissed, the very idea of relieving himself too much to handle, as another wave washed over him, his desperation only increasing. His face heated up, much against his will. “You make it sound like a fetish, jeez…”

“Maybe that’s why you’re insisting on holding it…” Leo snickered.

Elliot frowned, wincing discreetly as his bladder spasmed, trying to force the urine out all at one. He refused to let that happen, however, pressing his thighs together so tightly a burning sensation overcame his entire lower half. His bladder was throbbing, begging for release. But, for as long as _he_ was in control here, that would _not_ be happening. He was determined to leave this class with completely dry pants.

Tentatively, his gaze shifted to the clock, noting that he only had another 10 minutes.

“The last resort is always to just piss yourself right here,” Leo carried on, sarcasm riddled throughout his words.

To put it bluntly, Elliot was _not_ amused.

Abruptly, however, another wave of urgency assaulted him, sending a painful twinge to his crotch. His eyes widened, a hand flying his trousers and clasping his crotch like his life depended on it.

“Elliot?”

It was brief – incredibly so – but for a split second, a tiny drop of urine tricked out, dribbling into his pants and dampening the fabric.

 _Shit…_ Elliot panicked, screwing his eyes shut and hunching over, trying frantically to cut off the stream. Thankfully, he was able to, pushing it all back into his bladder.

Then, somehow, his desperation piqued, the fullness being emphasised by the brief sample of freedom which had just been trialled. Surely withholding this much inside him wasn’t healthy, but he was 16, for Christ’s sake! He wasn’t a child! Although, having said that, his posture didn’t exactly support that statement very effectively. One hand was secured on his crotch, refusing to let go in fear that he’d be unable to hold back. Additionally, he was hunched over, his pen having been abandoned a while ago in favour of keeping his attention focused on holding back.

“Elliot? Are you…?” Leo asked tentatively, internally starting to worry. He might’ve been joking around earlier, but that was when having an accident didn’t seem like a possibility.

Now, however, he wasn’t so sure.

“No, not yet,” Elliot stuttered, shaking his head. Drawing in a deep breath, he squirmed in the seat, biting his lower lip in an attempt not to whimper; it hurt, a lot. “How much longer?”

“About… 7 minutes,” Leo answered, “You going to last that long?”

“Probably…” Elliot replied uneasily, not overly confident in his own statement.

His bladder actually felt like a balloon, and one, tiny trigger or movement could act as a needle, bursting it completely. Whether that would happen in the next 7 minutes, or however long it took for him to get to the bathroom after class, he didn’t know, but he was mentally praying to whatever God was out there that it would _not._

“When class is over-“

“You two! At the back!” their teacher yelled, cutting Leo off mid-sentence and making the two jump, “Be quiet! Mr Nightray, I’m fairly certain your father would not appreciate hearing about this, so I suggest you silence yourselves immediately.”

Elliot flinched, caving under the threatening glare. Of course, thanks to his current situation, he was extra jumpy, causing his bladder to jolt, another spurt leaking out into his pants.

Like the first one, it was extremely brief, but in actuality just acted as another warning sign, telling Elliot that if he didn’t get to a toilet soon, he’d end up in a very bad situation. He didn’t _want_ to think about that, but… he couldn’t help it. Hesitantly, he glanced down. Fortunately, the tiny wet patch on his pants hadn’t made it through to his white school trousers yet. It was still awfully tempting, though, daring him to let go.

“Leo…” he whispered, swallowing thickly as his bladder throbbed once again. His voice was tight, making it difficult to seem level. Well, he wasn’t, but as he’d mentally pointed out to himself, he was 16 years old; not a child. He had to remain calm. “This is… problematic.”

“Well not to be a complete dick, but I did warn you,” Leo responded sneakily, “When did you last use the bathroom?”

“This morning…” Elliot replied uneasily, effectively potty dancing where he sat. He squirmed, fidgeted; anything to hold back the stream until he _finally_ reached the toilet.

“That’s 6 hours of liquid inside you, and the average person can usually hold once they need to go for about an hour before they burst,” Leo explained, “I mean if you stopped trying you’d be going all over the floor right now.”

“Not helpful, Leo…” Elliot groaned, burying his hands further into his crotch. The amount of water still inside him was painful to think about, and also worsened his need.

 _I’m not going to be able to hold this for much longer…_ Elliot thought in defeat, checking the time again, _2 minutes… okay, okay… that’s probably fine…_

“How do you know all of that?” Elliot questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the other, “And you’ve drank the same amount as me today… how are you not dying?!”

“Some of us are more experienced than others,” Leo said simply, “And to answer your first question: I think you’re forgetting my life was, and still is, mostly reading. I’d be lying if I said it never came up.”

“Right…” Elliot murmured, “Crap… I have to go so _bad_.”

“The bell is going to go in a minute,” Leo told him, somewhat reassuringly, “You can last that long, right?”

“I’d like to think so…” Elliot shifted again, exhaling shakily and waiting.

He was really beginning to doubt himself now. Even when the bell did go, he’d still have to make it to the bathrooms down the corridors, preferably _without_ any of his fellow students figuring out what was going on.

He was a Nightray; he had pride.

Well, that was what he liked to tell himself, at least. Right now, however, his predicament suggested otherwise.

Inside him felt like an entire ocean of urine, swishing around and crashing against the barriers. It was so tempting to just let go of the flood now, but he knew he’d never live that down, _especially_ if Leo – that little tease – witnessed it.

But oh, did it hurt.

All of a sudden, Elliot’s thoughts were interrupted by the echoes of the school bell, ringing in his ears, and he could never recall ever feeling so grateful at a sound than at that point.

“I have a meeting to attend now, so you are all dismissed,” their teacher sighed, grabbing all of his things hurriedly and proceeding to the door, “Please shut the door behind you when you leave. I’ll see you all next week.”

Elliot sucked in a deep breath, his bladder no longer sending waves of desperation throughout him. Instead, it was a constant, overwhelming pressure, concentrated around his lower abdomen. Cautiously, he removed the hand from his crotch, clenching his muscles even tighter than before and standing up shakily.

Surprisingly, changing position helped. It wasn’t much, the desperation still difficult to manage, but it gave him that extra bit of strength to last the next 30 seconds.

“I’ll pack up your stuff,” Leo offered, giving the blonde’s shoulder a discreet shove, “Go now.”

Elliot shot the other a brief yet extremely grateful smile, dropping his book onto the table and rotating on his heel. Hastily, he escaped the room, pushing past the people filing out of the room in a cluster and dashing into the corridor.

Leo chuckled under his breath, shaking his head and picking up Elliot’s things, mentally debating whether or not he should tease the other when he returned.

However, barely a minute later, said person was back, an expression of discomfort spread across his face.

“Elliot?” Leo stared questioningly up at him, placing the last book into his back and flinging it over his shoulder. “That was quick.”

Elliot simply flushed, swallowing thickly and biting down on the inside of his mouth until he tasted copper. “The bathrooms are um… locked.”

“Oh…” Leo muttered, watching as the last person left the classroom, resulting in the two now being alone, “If you just wait, I’m sure they’ll get unlocked in a minute.”

Another twinge at his bladder and Elliot knew his self-control was beginning to crumble, another spurt worming its way out of his crotch and staining the front of his trousers. Knowing he had little choice, his hand flew to his crotch, being buried between his thighs, as he perched on the edge of a table. He dug his crotch into the wood, stopping the stream.

His breathing was wracked, as he screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head frantically. “I can’t wait that long. Let’s… just go back to the dorms…”

“If you say so…” Leo obliged, handing him his bag before taking a step in front of him, leading the way.

Breathing in deeply again and attempting to calm himself, Elliot stood up, carefully taking the hand away from his thighs and tightening the restraints. It felt like something inside him was burning, the several leakages now meaning he was fully aware of the euphoric feeling of relief.

And oh boy, was he tempted.

The contractions in his bladder only worsened as he begun walking in silence. He groaned audibly, stopping for moment and squirming until he was able to suck up the courage to continue moving. It was almost agonising, each step knocking the liquid around inside him like rocks. His stomach felt heavy, his briefs and trousers cutting painfully into an obvious bulge above his lower regions. The belt buckle dug into it too, leaving him nothing short of _bursting._

He broke into a cold sweat, stepping out of the main block and onto the lawn. The grass was soft under his steps, but that didn’t help at all, each movement now being accompanied by an inconsistent bounce to his insides. It was small, but when one was withholding that large of a capacity, tiny details like that became incredibly noticeable.

Then he saw it – their dorm.

Elliot was completely zoned out by now, idly following Leo across the grass, several crowds of students making their way back to their dorms or the library, or just waiting for their friends.

_Oh god… no…_

Just then, his bladder spasmed once more, serving as a final warning.

_This is bad… I can’t hold it any longer._

Freezing in his steps, Elliot raised a hand, grabbing Leo’s shoulder and stopping the other in his tracks. He crossed his legs over, feeling the contents of his bladder desperately trying to push themselves out of him. If he took another single step, everything would get worse, and Elliot knew he couldn’t handle much worse.

He crossed his legs over, shaking like a leaf against Leo.

“Elliot…?” Leo asked scanning the other up and down and retracing his steps, feeling Elliot’s trembling grip. He leaned down, Elliot lowering his head onto his valet’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of defeat.

“I can’t hold it… for any longer…” Elliot whimpered, his heart rate a marathon. His vision was blurred by tears of desperation, a sick feeling washing over him at the realisation. “Leo, seriously… I’m literally… about to wet myself right here…”

Leo panicked, taking Elliot’s quivering hand in his and scanning the area. It was still surrounded by people; the was no _way_ he would let Elliot piss himself right here.

In the corner of his vision, however, he caught a brief glimpse of a bush, growing up the side of their dorm, probably reaching their shoulders at most. But, it was out of plain sight, a few trees providing shade.

“Come with me,” Leo whispered in his ear, yanking him out of his trance and running over to the bushes, dragging the other behind him.

“Leo…!” Elliot yelled, the sudden movement destroying one of the last restraints he had on his bladder, a slow stream dribbling out into his pants, “What are you doing?!”

“Shh…” Leo hushed, checking behind them before shoving Elliot into gap in the bush, “Be quiet, or other people will hear you…”

“D-Don’t watch…!” Elliot pleaded, fighting back the urge to let go and fiddling with the zipper on his trousers with shuddering hands. He was too unsteady, however, unable to set himself free.

Then, everything collapsed, his muscles giving up on him and allowing the stream to trickle out into his pants, a small trail dripping down his leg. It was obvious against his white trousers, and he knew, at that point, it was almost over.

Elliot groaned audibly, hunching over and fidgeting where he stood. He was _still_ clenching tightly, the stream incredibly slow.

“Stop trying to hold back,” Leo told him, “It’s not healthy.”

“I refuse… to wet myself here…” Elliot panted. He fell back against the wall, having felt no relief whatsoever yet as he grabbed his crotch with his left hand, hold out his other hand to Leo. “Ngh… don’t watch!”

“Hey, hey, Elliot,” Leo sighed, throwing his bag on the floor and slapping the hand out of his way. He then grabbed Elliot’s left hand, which was already glistening from the wetness, and clutched it within his. Leo then pinned it to the wall, leaving nothing but his willpower holding back the oncoming flood.

“L-Leo! D-Don’t-“

“Be quiet,” Leo urged, pressing his other finger up against Elliot’s lips and silencing him promptly.

Then, finally, he raised his knee, ramming it into his master’s crotch and breaking every last restraint he had. His bladder gave one final lurch, before his last vestiges of control slipped away.

Elliot flinched, feeling his crotch twitch before _finally,_ he surrendered. 

The stream came on heavily almost instantly, an expanding wet patch on the front of his trousers soaking through into Leo’s, before trailing down his legs. An audible _hiss_ could also be heard, as well as the sound of the waterfall of urine splashing against his shoes and pooling on the grass.

Elliot panted, voiding at full force. He couldn’t even properly relax until his bladder had emptied to its normal ‘full’ capacity. But, when it did, the feeling of relief was _beyond_ euphoric, his head lulling down and pressing against Leo’s forehead as his eyes drifted shut.

After only a minute, the two were both soaked, breathing strenuously against each other as the seemingly endless stream continued spreading throughout their clothes. The warm liquid continued seeping through his pants and down to the ground for another 30 seconds, before eventually, the stream slowed down, being reduced to a light trickle.

The moment it stopped, Elliot let out an immense sigh – almost moan of relief, lifting his head and glancing down at the mess. Leo exhaled, dropping his knee and pulling Elliot’s chin up, forcing eye contact.

“I can’t believe you just watched…” Elliot grunted, a blush creeping onto his face as he averted his gaze, “And you got it all over you!”

Leo smirked, checking over his shoulder again before loosening his grip on Elliot’s hand, leaning up on his tiptoes and planting his lips onto the blonde’s. Elliot didn’t even try to resist, too exhausted to do anything except melt into the reassuring embrace.

A few moments later, however, Elliot pulled away. “I thought we agreed to keep that a secret.”

“Mhm,” Leo nodded, winking up at the other, “But, isn’t it a valet’s job to comfort his master when he’s upset?”

“Hmph,” Elliot pouted sulkily, the blush on his face deepening, “Just… _never_ speak of this again to anyone, okay…?”

“I promise,” Leo chimed, picking up his bag and checking no one was around them before leading him out of the bushes, and back into their dorm.

Thankfully, they were able to make their way to their shared dorm without being seen.

Because, if they were… well, neither of them wanted to think of what excuse they’d come up with.

“Leo… it’s all over you…” Elliot deadpanned, the moment they reached their room and got a proper look at the mess, “That’s just more cleaning for you.”

“Well, you know,” Leo smirked, heading for the bathroom, “It is _also_ a valet’s job to save his master from humiliation. And, also… I’d be lying if I said I _disliked_ it.”

If Elliot thought he was blushing before, it was nothing compared to the redness of his face right now, as his mouth dropped open the second he registered what Leo had said.

_Huh?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If this is your first time reading, be sure to let me know what you thought of the fic! :D


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II - REUPLOADED  
> I am currently working on Part III  
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OMORASHI, BORDERLINE WATERSPORTS AND MLM. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THESE THINGS, I ADIVSE NOT READING.  
> Enjoy!

This meeting was pointless.

No one wanted to be there. None of the information they were being given had any value whatsoever. Elliot could not come to terms why himself, his valet, and every other goddamn prefect needed to sit through a 3 hour lecture straight after their school day finished.

The only thing he’d actually learnt throughout the entire meeting was that Leo’s bladder was a _lot_ stronger than he’d thought.

Oh, and, Elliot had to confess: his pants were considerably tighter right now than they were when he first arrived.

Regardless though, he shouldn’t have spent too much time looking at the other; he had his own problems.

Yes, that was right. Once again, Elliot really, really needed to pee.

How could you blame him? It’d been nearly 6 hours since lunch, when he last relieved himself. Not to mention the fact it was still summer and every minute in the sun felt like an eternity, leading to several bottles of water being downed in that time. But no matter how hard he tried to avoid the fact, he was in the presence of people much higher up than him - within the school, at least. He had to keep his composure.

Overall, that mean leg crossing, tongue biting, discreet squirming, chair grinding, teeth gritting, thigh pressing and not much else.

Of course, when you were in _that_ predicament yourself, it suddenly made it very easy to identify in other people.

And that’s exactly what Elliot had done.

The first hour of the meeting passed as normal, the leader of the student council droning on about the group’s progress. The bored expressions and occasional slightly-too-loud, exhausted and exaggerated sigh implied no one was even listening, but that was to be expected.

It was about half four when Elliot first noticed a tug at his bladder. And it was quite noticeable. But he knew he couldn’t leave, so instead just pressed his thighs together, sat up straight, and hoped this godforsaken meeting would be over soon so he could use the toilet and avoid the humiliating situation he’d led himself into just 2 days ago.

And then, merely 5 minutes later, he glanced over to his left to see Leo shift in his seat slightly - an expression of discomfort forming across his face - and then proceed to cross one leg over the other. And it was so damn obvious to him that at that moment, Leo also really needed the bathroom.

Elliot was sure he blushed, but thankfully, Leo didn’t look over. Besides, he had his own matters to take care of.

It took another hour before Elliot would consider himself desperate, and he was _sure_ Leo was beyond that, given that the average number of face-screw-ups and shifts per minute had doubled, and he had given up his previous sitting up straight position in favour of leaning back against his chair, giving his bladder all the space possible. His hands were folded over his stomach, but the occasional foot jerks and not-so-discreet-to-Elliot squirms just screamed his urgency.

In all fairness though, Elliot could _definitely_ relate at this point, having also crossed his legs over in favour of alleviating some of the pressure on his throbbing bladder.

Snapping him out of his thoughts a few moments later was said noirette, leaning over slightly and nudging Elliot’s shoulder. “How much longer?”

“Hopefully not too long,” Elliot answered grumpily, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to stretch the muscles. “I uh, sort of need the bathroom…”

A slightly awkward expression flashed across Leo’s face for a moment which Elliot pretended not to notice, before the usual smirk crept back onto his lips as he teased, “Not again, surely. Just make sure you ask before it’s too late, unlike last time.”

“Tch, Leo! Don’t bring that up!” Elliot hissed through gritted teeth, unable to stop himself from blushing when the memory oh-so-reluctantly resurfaced. “I’ll be fine as long as this guy shuts his goddamn trap.”

“Alright, alright. Sure,” Leo said slyly, but kept his eyes fixed on the clock. Quietly, but not particularly discreetly, he muttered: “These meetings are part of the reason I hate being your valet…”

“Hey!” Elliot hissed defensively, but winced as the unnecessary, brisk response triggered a chain reaction in his bladder, and a wave of desperation surged through him. “Tch, you know I’d like to think you’re here as my _friend,_ as well.”

The smirk was back. “Sure, tell yourself that. Friends don’t pee on each other, mind you.”

“ _Hey!_ Quit bringing that up!” Elliot whispered aggressively, “Besides…” he continued, the blush creeping back onto his face to haunt him. “You’re the one who said it wasn’t that bad…”

“Hm, I did, didn’t I?” Leo responded, half idly and half teasingly.

Elliot was silenced once again when Leo’s foot jerked again.

Even though he knew that, by now, Leo _must_ have caught him red-handed mid-stare, Elliot still could not tear his gaze from the noirette.

Aroused?

No, no. N _o._ That thought was off limits.

He couldn’t be…

… right?

“Elliot,” Leo pulled him back into reality again, but this time with proposed eye contact through his thick lensed glasses. “You’re staring at me.”

The ash-blonde was caught off guard once again. “W-was I?”

“Mhm,” Leo hummed and nodded, giving an awkward sort of stretch - _exactly_ the same as he’d done himself a little earlier, Elliot noted. “My face is up here, Elliot.”

“Uh, sorry,” Elliot coughed to excuse himself, pulling his focus away from what Leo _thought_ was his crotch. But no, Elliot was only staring at his bladder.

Mind you, that hardly sounded innocent.

God, what was _wrong_ with him?  

A couple of minutes later, as the hour hand on the clock edged closer to 6, another wave of desperation assaulted Elliot. It nagged at his bladder, and for the first time that meeting, the same urge from 2 days ago managed to wiggle its way back to his consciousness and remind him of what happens if he holds beyond his limits. The memories themselves sent a sick sensation to his stomach, combined with the unfathomably full feeling in his bladder.

“I think this finishes at 6,” Leo noted, leaning slightly in Elliot’s direction briefly. “He’s wrapping up now.”

His eyes flitting down momentarily and landing on Leo as he spoke, Elliot did not dare to miss the jerk of his hips disguised as just a stiff shuffle. “I hope so.”

“Mhm,” Leo hummed quietly. “You will make it back to our room this time, right?”

Blushing again, Elliot nudged Leo teasingly, turning his gaze away.

Only for a second, that was.

It took barely a millisecond or so for Elliot to notice what he’d done, but when he did, he immediately returned his sidelong view to Leo.

At the touch, Leo flinched visibly. It was barely noticeable, and if Elliot hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have seen the slight wince as he was jolted.

 _I… probably shouldn’t have done that…_ Elliot reflected. Leo didn’t seem overly bothered at the light teasing, mind you, but Elliot was dead-certain that internally, he was screaming.

Taking sense from that instinct, he returned his attention to the clock, and then back to the president of the prefects.

Finally - _finally_ \- after 3 whole hours, he appeared to be finishing.

Elliot’s bladder was pounding, but as a choir of chairs screeching against the linoleum floor filled the room, he was able to pluck up just enough self-restraint to contain the river within him. Gravity pulled down on the mass of urine inside him, but it was fine - he was sure he could make it.

“Did you, erm, want to go to library now?” Elliot asked. He had no idea why he asked that, since he _knew_ Leo was just as desperate as he was. Internally, the ash-blonde guessed it was probably just his ego testing the noirette’s willingness to confess his urge.

“No, let’s just… go back to the room,” Leo prompted, bending over slowly and picking up his bag, flinging it over his shoulder.

Wordlessly, Elliot nodded, copying his actions - with another wince as he strained his bladder when he bent over - and proceeding to the exit.

Silence lingered between the two for most of the journey back, as Leo led the way through the crowd of students murmuring idly in their way and Elliot focused solely on two things: keeping the liquid safely inside him - despite the couple of spurts which successfully wormed past his restraints - and _not_ getting aroused.

The very thought of Leo’s desperation, combined with his was intoxicatingly tempting. He was _sure_ Leo hadn’t been since this morning, unlike himself - albeit he had learnt his bladder was noticeably pathetic, to put it bluntly.

Just as the door to their room clicked open, the idea popped into Elliot’s mind, and he was _sure_ he blushed.

_No… there’s no way that’s okay…_

There was and would always be some restrictions Leo applied as Elliot’s valet, and the blonde was _sure_ that the disgusting thought he’d just imagined would breach them. Leo wasn’t into that kind of thing - neither was he! But in that moment, as the two wandered into their dorm, Elliot’s bladder still incessantly nagging at him to _get to a goddamn toilet_ , his mind automatically flashed back to 2 days ago, when they’d returned, dwelling on the humiliation; both with soiled pants.

 _“Leo… it’s all over you…” Elliot deadpanned, the moment they reached their room and got a proper look at the mess, “That’s just more cleaning for you.” “Well, you know,” Leo smirked, heading for the bathroom, “It is also a valet’s job to save his master from humiliation. And, also… I’d be lying if I said I disliked it.”_ Words could not accurately convey the extent to which Elliot was blushing in that moment, the memory reluctantly resurfacing and replacing itself as his top priority thought.

Unfortunately, Leo caught him out red-hand - or rather, red-faced. “Elliot? The bathroom’s right there.” A smirk twisted onto his lips subsequently. “What, you can manage on your own, right?”

“L-Leo…” Elliot swallowed thickly, avoiding eye contact with the other as he took a tentative step forward and dropped his bag beside his bed. “Can we… uh, try something else first?”

The look of confusion on the noirette’s face was soon replaced by one of mockery. One hand slipped up to the bowtie on his collar, untying it slowly; some would even say seductively, for he knew what Elliot meant. “Woah. What’s that, then?”

Plucking up the courage to just do it, Elliot advanced forward one more step, before dutifully cupping a hand over Leo’s and pulling him down onto the mattress with an audible _thump._

Leo’s mouth dropped open to speak, but right before he could produce a sound, Elliot’s lips were planted on his, their fingers intertwining. Pretending not to notice the other’s trembling, slightly sweaty hands, Leo simply grinned against Elliot’s lips discreetly folding one leg over the other and sliding his tongue past his lips.

Not even 30 seconds later, and their embrace came to an end, Leo retreating along with a strand of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. Fingers still intertwined, his head turned down towards the floor, a brief glance flitting to the bathroom door, which Elliot did not dare to miss.

“Er, can this wait a moment?” Leo asked, the snarky, somewhat demanding intonation as usual suddenly absent from him words entirely.

“Hm?” Elliot continued to feign innocence.

“I won’t be long,” the noirette tried. “I- Look, I need the bathroom. Like… _badly_.”

“Huh. Great, so do I.” Elliot grinned deviously, shoving Leo backwards against the mattress, the springs creaking underneath despite his virtually non-existent body mass.

Both hands clasping the other’s shoulders and pinning his back to the bed, Elliot shuffled further up the edge of the bed, lifting one foot up to his crotch and digging his heel into it as he braced for the oncoming wave of desperation.

Leo, who was now forced into an incredibly awkward and uncomfortable position (especially on his excruciating bladder), attempted to shift; at _least_ sit up, but to no avail. Appearances deceive, after all, and Elliot was much stronger than he looked. _Much stronger than his bladder, as well_ , Leo added mentally.

On any other day, at any other moment, though, Leo would’ve won. He would have thrown Elliot off his legs - still dangling off the edge of the bed - to begin with, head locked him, and won. But with an excessive amount of liquid currently harboured in his lower abdomen, pushing to break free, Leo didn’t want to make any abrupt movements. Even if it turned his master on, his desperation was none of Elliot’s business.

Obviously, Elliot disagreed entirely. “Look, I know what you’re thinking,” he said, and allowed Leo to sit up enough to shuffle back against the headboard and discreetly (yet noticeably) fold one leg over the other. From there, he proceeded to hoist himself into an upright position, avoiding any initiation of eye contact as he tried oh-so hard not to blush when he swung one leg over Leo’s waist and straddled his hips.

That position wasn’t easy on his bladder, however, one more spurt breaking past the weakening floodgates of his restraints.

And Leo sure as hell felt it, the sly grin finding its way back to his face.

“Oh, I see… it seems you have a rather… interesting kink, right, Elliot?” He chuckled derisively, raking his fingers through the mop of hair on his head and slowly peeling the spectacles off his face. Flashing Elliot an encouraging, teasing, and seductive glance - all at once - he placed the glasses down on the bed next to him, feeling Elliot’s pulse get faster almost exponentially against him. “Haah… you know, Elliot, I’m not one to judge. Besides, I’m your valet, right? But I do have to warn you, if you _are_ going to go wild on me or something, would you mind speeding up?” Leo knew he was provoking the other _and_ turning him on - a strange mix, at that. “As I said before, I do really need the bathroom. Soon.”

“Tch, j-just…” Elliot stuttered, unsure of how to proceed. Before he needed to make the decision, however, his bladder tugged at his crotch once again, and with no defences to hold back the flow except his willpower, a stream of urine soon began to trickle out into his pants.

The reflex urge grab himself came just a millisecond too late. “Hagh… s-shit…”

Changing position was a blessing in disguise, and shortly after, before he could do anything to stop the inevitable, the release of urine increased in force, the warm, pale-yellow liquid saturating his white dress pants and trailing down Leo’s thighs in tiny rivulets.

Fully embracing the strangely satisfying but wonderfully familiar sensation of Elliot’s piss soaking him, Leo chose to stay completely still, much like Elliot, as the two allowed themselves to be drenched by piss. _Elliot’s_ piss.

It felt dirty, and mortifying, and if anyone walked in on them, to find them fully engaged in whatever _this_ was, desperate gasps escaping their lips with the same frequency of that of a horny teenage girl.

To add to that guilty, pleasurable sensation, emptying his bladder had never felt so _right_ to Elliot, his abdomen practically deflating as his fingers curled shakily around the fabric of the sheets.

As the stream slowed, he found it became increasingly difficult to carry on peeing, his arousal now dressing against Leo’s waist rather obviously. His eyes had been closed up until this point, relishing in the shamefully glories sensation of relief, but when he opened them again, he was admittedly shocked - and slightly disappointed - to find Leo exhibiting very little response. Physical response, at least.

The stream trickling off after over a minute, Leo finally shifted, attempting to push himself further up the headboard, whilst simultaneously digging his crotch into Elliot’s. Getting soaked in the warm liquid he was holding himself was awfully tempting, making it twice as challenging not to let go.

Slowly, Elliot’s sweat-glistened hand slid up and across the duvet. Dragging his slightly trembling fingers through Leo’s black locks, spayed against the headboard, he exhaled softly. “I, uh…”

“Fun, hm?” Leo’s gaze flitted up to the other. Elliot nodded. “That’s my job done then, I presume?”

“N-Not yet…” Elliot stuttered, his face flushing before darkening again. “Can you… erm… d-do the same?”

Leo raised an eyebrow questionably at the other. “Not particularly.”

“J-Just…” Elliot started, but before he completed this sentence, he swiftly grabbed Leo’s hands in his, dutifully flipping him over and switching their positions. Usually, he wouldn’t stand a chance against the passively violent valet, but due to the current circumstances, and his thankfully emptied bladder, Elliot was in control.

And, totally out of _his_ control, Leo ended up with both legs parted, straddling his master’s hips. He tried to play it off with a smirk, but even that facade was slowly dying, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead behind his glasses as a new, much stronger wave of desperation surged through him, leaving a sick feeling residing in his lower abdomen; directly above his bladder.

“G-Give it a chance…” Elliot persisted, entangling his fingers within Leo’s and lifting his foot just an inch or two.

That inch or two proved pivotal in the process, Leo buckling over the moment Elliot’s foot jabbed at his crotch, aching with the strain of trying not to wet himself. Even if that was what Elliot wanted - even if that was what he wanted _himself_ \- something wasn’t working.

Bladder shy? That couldn’t be it.

Maybe Elliot just wasn’t pushing him enough.

As if telepathic, a determined grin stretched across Elliot’s lips a moment later, like Leo’s lack of response once again was his cue.

Leo knew he was in for it when Elliot’s hand detangled from his left hand, creeping stealthily to his bladder - despite his panting and clear embarrassment. One finger glided over Leo’s lower stomach for a few seconds, before the determined grin returned to his lips.

And he pushed.

For some reason, Leo had _always_ been weak with leaking. Granted, there had only been once in his entire life that an accident had occurred before now; he didn’t dare to tell Elliot about that one. But the moment his bladder faltered merely once, it was game over.

One leak. Just one, seeping through his pants at the sudden pressure. And that was it.

More or less straight away, his bladder began voiding at full force, like the faucet of a river letting loose once and for all.

The feeling was indescribable, but before any shame, or disgust for himself, Elliot captivated all his thoughts, planting his lips onto Leo’s and immediately slipping a tongue into his mouth. Each of his muscles weakened by the euphoric, damn-near orgasmic sensation of alleviation, it didn’t take long for Leo to lose the battle of control against Elliot.

Caught in the moment, their hands entangled in each other’s hair, neither Elliot nor Leo even realised that Leo’s constant stream of piss still hadn’t come to an end after 2 minutes, the pale-yellow, nearly sticky liquid forming mini pools on top of the cold mess already soaked through the sheets.

The pungent smell of urine, sweat and saliva lingered between the two, like a bold reflection of the contrast of humiliation against pleasure.

Soon after Leo stopped peeing, however, all of the energy within his frail body he’d somehow mustered up throughout the day had fully dissipated, and he practically collapsed against Elliot’s chest. Sucking in deep breaths, he truly was exhausted, panting each time he or Elliot attempted to move.

“Heh, you’re not really cut out for that kind of action,” Elliot said. Payback for Leo’s incessant teasing earlier, he thought.

Leo couldn’t even be bothered to resist, to put it bluntly. Instead, he weakly flung both arms over Elliot’s shoulders. And as he buried his head in his master’s neck, Elliot genuinely wasn’t sure whether the light sniffle was because he was crying, or just really, really drained of energy. Probably the latter, he hoped.

But rather than questioning it, he simply lifted a hand to the noirette’s hair, combing his fingers through it once again in some vague form of comfort.

“Leo?” He questioned after another minute of silence. “You’re… you’re okay, yeah?”

“Mhm…” Leo hummed idly, albeit he hadn’t quite caught his breath yet. “... ‘m tired…”

“You’re not usually exhausted this easily.”

“Maybe that’s what happens when I go out of my way to please you,” Leo said mockingly, his words muffled by Elliot’s blazer. Then, after another pause, he lifted his dishevelled head of hair, smirking at Elliot once again. “Heh. Perhaps… _this_ is what’s best about being your valet.”

“What, that I won’t kinkshame you?” Elliot scoffed, feeling himself blush again.

“Well I know you won’t.” Leo gestured south. “You seemed to have enjoyed it a little more than last time.”

“Tch, would you stop bringing that up…?” Elliot said under his breath sulkily. “It’s a real mood killer. And trust me, Leo: Karma will come back to kiss your ass one day.”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at Elliot’s premise. “We’ll see about that then, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're reading this for the first time, please drop a review!


End file.
